Crescents, Spiders and the Waitress
by Storylady35
Summary: This IS dark. It's dark, horrid and… look just, I warned you. The area she now lived and worked in was the front line of a gang war. The Crescents, under the silver haired Sesshomaru's control and the Spiders, under a man called Naraku control. Both were famous for drug dealings, gun smugglings, fake money, kidnaps, murders, arson, blackmail… basically every law had been broken.


Title 07/10/2011

Right this is the introduction. DON'T SKIP IT! Seriously, I know I often say 'This is just am intro and skip if you want the story'

This time I'm really serious! DO NOT SKIP THIS INTRODUCTION!

Ok?

Got your attention?

Right.

Well, this story is… well it's the reason I hate writing fan fictions. I've taken something I love and turned it into something I think is horrid.

However, after giving it to Taraline to read, she's suggested I did submit it.

In her words; 'This was dark, morbid and thrilling.'

I think it was a complement.

But I have to say to you; This _**IS**_ dark.

I have murders, gun crime, beatings, rape and drug abuse as well as… *and please don't kill me* But I do kill both of them.

It's dark, horrid and… look just, I warned you.

Read at your own discretion.

Crescents, Spiders and the Waitress. 

With a happy smile, Rin pulled her hair back and into a ponytail, tying it into place. Her smile grew and pulled down at her waistcoat to strengthen it before heading off to the main part of the restaurant.

A man stood at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at her. "Well Rin, ready to start work?"

"Ready as I could ever be."

"Then I will introduce you to the rest of the team then you can start." The manager smiled.

Rin had a feeling she was going to enjoy working here. The team was friendly and willing to help her with the first shift, laughing and playing only a few tricks on her.

She was placed in charge of nine tables by the windows, an easy popular area with the customers. She smiled, was courteous and did her best to make a good impression on the customers. She was in all, a perfect hostess.

But something was amiss. Towards the middle of the shift, the others started to fidget and feel uncomfortable, gathering together to whisper. Three of the staff collected at the pass and shivered together. "He's coming isn't he?"

"Right on time."

"Oh he gives me the creeps."

The last girl blinked. "Oh crap… Rin's got his table!" She hissed at the others, turning to see the smiling black haired girl as she delivered drinks to a table.

Just as they stepped over to warn her, the door opened.

The whole restaurant went silent as the door swung closed. The waiters and waitresses turned to the door, looking at the tall silver haired man in a long white suit.

He looked at the floor then began to walk across the room to a table just away from the windows, sitting with his back to the wall.

With a sharp intake of breath, the waiter stepped towards him but the new girl had already seen him and was walking over, smiling.

"Good afternoon sir." She said, holding out the leather folder that was the menu. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The man looked up at her quickly and she had to hold in a breath. His skin was so pale, his eyes bright sharp gold. He had two long red stripes on his cheeks and a strange blue crescent on his forehead.

But he was striking.

That was what made her smile at him. He looked at her with an emotionless face, taking the menu. "I'll have my regular drink."

"Of course." She said but didn't move. "Umm… I… I just started here… what… _is_ your regular?"

The man looked up at her again but his eyes didn't have the same coldness as before. They had a level of curiosity. "A dirty martini. Two olives."

"Right away." She said, almost skipping away from him to the bar. The bartender already had the drink ready but he held onto it.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"What?"

"Do you know who that is?" He said, nodding towards the silver haired man.

"No. Who?"

"That is Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh…" The new girl said, taking the drink. "How nice for him." She smiled and turned, leaving quickly to the table. "Here you are sir."

The man looked up at her again as she put the drink down. "You said you're new here… so you don't know who I am?"

"No sir. Do you know what you would like to eat?"

"What's the soup today?"

"Chicken and mushroom. And if I do say, it is very nice."

"I'll have that. Followed by a steak."

"How do you like it?"

"Rare." He held out the menu.

She took it and smiled. "Right away." She headed towards the kitchen to give the order.

As she walked away, the manager headed to her table and looked sheepish to the man. "Umm… I'm so sorry… about her, my lord. She… she's new here. She doesn't know about…. I'll get one of the other girls to take over for…"

"That won't be necessary." He said, still looking at the table. "Let her continue."

"If… if that is what you want sir." He walked away swiftly and kept an eye on Rin as she continued to see to the others in her section, taking orders and delivering food. She gave all of them the same treatment. The same smile. The same laugh. The same happiness.

The man watched her from his food, avoiding her eyes but fascinated. As he finished, she came over. "Are you finished sir?"

"Yes."

"Are you interested in a dessert?"

He blinked and looked up at her. "Um…" He said, a clear level of uncertainty. As if he'd never been asked before. "Yes?"

"I'll get you a menu." She smiled again and went off. A minute later she came back with the smaller dessert menu. "There you are sir."

He looked over it but reached out just as she walked away. "What… would you recommend?"

The waitress bit her lip and looked over at the menu. "Umm… well… I personally like the chocolate mousse but… I like anything chocolate."

"I see. I'll try that then."

"Very well." Her smile grew then walked over to the pass. "One chocolate mousse please."

"Rin, do you have any idea what's going on? Who is that?"

She sighed and looked down at her tray. "Listen… I don't care who he is, where he's from or whatever it is that has you all so scared; as soon as he came into this restaurant he became a customer. I will treat him like any other. That's my job."

"You really were serious about this being your dream job."

Rin grinned at him and turned back. "There you are." She said, putting the desert before him.

"Thank you. Tell me…" he said, catching her attention before she left. "What's your name?"

"Me?" She pointed to the name tag on her shirt. "Oh I'm Rin."

He looked at the tag and held in his embarrassment for not seeing it. "I'm Sesshomaru."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." She gave small nod and went back to her work.

Sesshomaru watched her then went to his food, his eyes darting to the young waitress. When he finished she offered his a coffee. Again, surprise crossed his eyes. "Yes please."

Rin had to wonder. He was enough of a regular to walk in and they have his drink ready… but he acted like no one had ever asked him for a desert and coffee. Why?

Once he was finished, she asked if there was anything else. He denied and asked for the bill, paying by card. Rin smiled at him as he stood, straighten his coat but his eyes were on her. "Rin… you're not scared of me."

She shrugged, smiled and shook her head a little. "No sir."

"Why?"

"Because you're our customer." She almost laughed, as if it was a joke.

The strange man looked at her then reached out and held her chin between two long thin fingers and his thumb, stopping her dead. "You are a mystery to me."

She looked into his eyes, confused as a man who had a crescent moon tattooed on his forehead called _her_ a mystery. He let go lightly and walked past, heading to the door.

Rin blinked as he left then smiled and went back to work. It wasn't until the end of shift that she was told the truth.

The area she now lived and worked in was the front line of a gang war. The Crescents, under the silver haired Sesshomaru's control and the Spiders, under a man called Naraku control. Both were famous for drug dealings, gun smugglings, fake money, kidnaps, murders, arson, blackmail… basically every law that could be broken, those two had broken.

Rin blinked at her boss. "But he seemed like such a nice man."

"Nice? Rin are you blind? That man is pure evil."

"Maybe."

"Then promise you will be careful the next time he comes in. I really don't want my restaurant to be burnt to the ground."

Rin thought for a moment, her face blank but then she smiled and nodded. "I'll be careful."

-0-

Without even looking up, Sesshomaru walked to his normal table and sat down, looking at the wood. He took a deep breath and looked around the restaurant. A waitress was walking over, a martini glass on her tray, the liquid inside shaking slightly as she walked over. "Gooood afternoon sir." She said, putting the drink down and holding out a menu. "Can I…"

"Where is Rin?" He asked quickly, shooting his eyes to the terrified red haired woman.

"Rin? She… she's over there. She's in charge of that section today sir."

The man looked behind him at the other tables, his eyes drawn to the large table of drunks as they leached and leered at the waitress. Standing, he picked up the martini and walked towards her. He made eye contact with some of the men, giving them a warning glare before sitting down at a table. The waitress looked at him as he sat, putting the last meal down to the now silent table.

She managed a smile and walked over. "Good afternoon sir."

"What is the soup today Rin?"

"Tomato and cream."

"I'll have that."

"And a rare stake?"

He looked over at her. "I am a creature of habit. But not that much." He held out his hand for the menu. "I do change." She held in a smile and he found himself doing the same.

For the next two hours he sat, spoke with the girl as she served him and watched the drunks. If any of them made a wrong move towards the black haired waitress, they soon found a pair of golden eyes shooting into them.

It went on for months. Sesshomaru came in silently, sat wherever Rin was working, had his drink and ordered the soup. The only day he didn't was when it was watercress. Rin wanted to ask why but didn't push him.

She was the only one to serve him. The only one of the twelve strong staff not to be scared of him. She always smiled. He always made eye contact with her and her alone. He called her by name and always left a large tip.

In less than a month, he had left just over three hundred dollars in tips. He only once questioned what she spent them on.

She blinked at the question as she cleared his plate. "I put them in the pot."

"Pot?"

"Yes. It's the way we do things here. Any tips go into a pot which is then divided across us all at the end of the month."

The crime boss blinked at her. "Interesting."

"Is there anything else?"

"No. The bill please Rin."

"Of course sir."

He sighed at her. "Rin, please call me Sesshomaru or my lord. Not _Sir_."

Rin actually laughed at him. "Oh? _My lord_? What makes you worthy of such a title?" She continued to laugh.

With a blink, Sesshomaru stood quickly, knocking over his drink and making everyone stare at him but he didn't care, he just looked at the now terrified waitress. Her eyes were filled with the same fear he saw in everyone else. He stood over her for a moment, his breath coming slow and deep. She stared at him, trying to move. Trying to do something. Anything. But she was trapped in his gaze.

Finally he blinked and released her, looking away and sitting back down. "The bill Rin."

Amazed her legs hadn't given way, Rin got the bill. He paid and vanished, giving her one last cold stare. A warning.

_Don't push me._

And she didn't. The next time he came in, she addressed him as 'my lord', now knowing why he had such an honourable title. She never wanted to be on the receiving end of that stare again.

If he could say so much without even _moving_, if he could fill her with such fear just by staring at her, she now knew why everyone feared him.

But she managed to smile at him the next time he came, even if it was forced.

"Rin." He said as he paid and stood, pulling his coat up tighter to his body. "You seem different."

She kept her eyes down as she began to clear his table. "What do you mean my lord?"

"You're scared."

Rin took a moment to answer. "Of course I'm scared. Who wouldn't be?"

"Really? I thought you were different to the others."

Rin kept silent as she worked. She wasn't scared of him. It was just an act, like he would expect from the rest of the staff. She still saw no reason to fear him.

The man pulled his coat up again and reached over to her, pressing something into her hand. "Here. And it's not for the '_pot'_. Get yourself something." He pushed and stepped away.

She watched him go out the door then looked at her hand. There was about a hundred dollars in her hand. She looked at it. Then out the window. He wasn't there. She sighed and walked over to the bar, putting the money into a large coffee tin.

Outside, Sesshomaru looked into the café from around the corner. He failed to hold in a smile. She was such a mystery.

-0-

"Right so the soup is potato and leek. And don't forget to smile. Emma, I know you want to leave early today for your boy's birthday. Rin, can you do an extra hour to cover for her? So let's get…" he stopped, looking at the front door as it swung closed.

The rest of the staff turned to see who had just come in. He quickly walked over and grabbed hold of one of the girl's arms and pulling her away from the others.

Rin blinked as she was pulled from the briefing. "Rin, you have to get out of here."

"What?"

"You have to get away from here. Fast."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just do as I say!" Sesshomaru hissed her. His voice was angry but his eyes were worried. "I've put you in danger."

Rin blinked. "What do you…?"

She never finished her sentence. In less than a second, all hell broke loose. Two people charged into the restaurant, both with their faces covered in ski masks. Before Rin could think of it as a robbery, they opened fire on the staff as they went on with the briefing, the guns not stopping between bullets. Rin gasped in shock but not before the other man pushed her down to the floor, reaching under his coat and pulled out a black handgun. As the men finished off the staff, Sesshomaru fired five shots.

The attackers went down quickly and silence fell. In less than ten seconds the place went from peaceful to hell to peace again. The only sound was Rin as she sobbed uncontrollably on the floor, holding her right leg in agony. The man looked at her as blood trickled down to the floor.

He swallowed, putting the gun back where it came from and pulled out a phone. He pressed it a few times then knelt, holding it by Rin's head. "I am sorry." He said then stood and vanished.

"911. What's the emergency?"

Realising who was on the phone, Rin screamed from the pain in her leg. "Help!"

"Ok miss, what's happened?"

"I… I…" She tried to stop crying but it wouldn't happen. "I… I… I…" Everything that had happened took over all of a sudden. Her head fell silent then fell in place.

-0-

"What we got?" The detective said as he looked over the crime scene.

"From the look of it, two Spiders there tried to rob the place. Got more than they bargained for. Two shots each and down."

The brown haired man looked down on the two dead unmasked people. "Who shot them?"

"Unknown. But this place is meant to be one of Sesshomaru's favourites."

"Sesshomaru? Is he back in the picture?" He ran a hand back in his hair, looking over the bodies. "That makes things complicated."

The police man nodded as he looked at his note book. "Yeah, we can't just barge in on _him_."

The detective looked over the crime scene for a moment then blinked. "There is a blood pool over there."

"Yeah, we have a survivor. A Rin Haran. Got away with a leg wound. She's in the hospital."

"Serious?"

"Bloody lucky. There were eleven waiters, the manager, the cooks all shot down by the gunmen and the person who shot them, and she comes off with a flesh wound."

The detective thought for a moment then stepped away. "Keep me posted. I'm gonna see this 'Rin'."

-0-

Rin rolled in her pain. Her leg was numb and her whole mind was split. She tried to think about what had happened but it wasn't coming to her. She could only remember Sesshomaru leaning over, putting the phone to her ear and walking away.

Then she woke up in the hospital bed, her leg bandaged and her mind fuzzy. The drip in her arm and the heart monitor were becoming annoying. She wanted to move. She wanted to know.

"Miss Haran?"

Rin blinked at the voice and looked to see a brown haired man in a black coat and a trusting face stood at the end of her bed. "Yes?"

"I'm detective Monroe Everett, I'm with the Local PD. Are you able to talk about what happened?"

With her eyes closed, Rin blinked. "I… I think so."

"Can you tell me what was going on just before the attack?"

"We were having the pre service brief." She chuckled in her drugged state of mind. "Leek and potato!" She giggled for a moment, unable to think but then it became clearer. "Then… then Sesshomaru came in. He… he told me to leave."

"Leave? He was warning you?"

"I… I guess so. Then… two men came in… and… started… shooting everyone." Tears fell down her eyes. "He pushed me to the floor and… I… I then just… felt my leg burning!"

"Did you see how you got shot?"

She thought for a moment. Then blinked. "Wait… it… it was Sesshomaru! He… he shot me!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain! He fucking shot me!" Rin sighed as the drugs began to take their toll as her head felt dizzy and she slipped into a peaceful bloodless state. "Why?"

-0-

Slowly the black haired man lowered a pile of papers. "So… he shot her?"

"It must have been an accident. Why would he shoot someone inside his territory?"

"To throw us off the trail." The rival gang leader said, walking around his desk and looking into a mirror. "He wants us to think the girl is nothing to him, collateral damage." He smiled coldly at the Spiders. "Sesshomaru is a perfect marksman. He could _easily_ shoot the girl and not hurt her." Naraku sighed as he sat back down. "Now… find her."

"Why sir? She's just a waitress."

"She will be that dog's undoing. Now find her!"

-0-

"Now if you have any problems… don't hesitate to call me." Detective Everett explained again as he held Rin back into her home. "And you have any contact with Sesshomaru…"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you." She looked at her leg, leaning on a walking stick. "If I ever see that bastard again, I'll give him a piece of my mind."

The detective smiled at her. Even with all her pain and what had happened to her, she still had a sense of humour. He opened the front door for her and smiled. "Well… you have my number." He sat her down on a sofa and turned to leave. "Take care now Rin."

She sat and sighed, feeling her leg ache from usage. The doctors were amazed. She was really lucky. She hadn't been too badly hurt and the pain was already fading. She could walk for a few minutes after just a few days of rest and the scar wouldn't be too bad apparently.

She let out another sigh. Sesshomaru was either a very lucky shot or a very good one. She had a feeling it was a very good one.

But if she ever saw him again, she would very happily shoot _him_. She was out of a job, had lost friends and if she didn't find another job soon, she'd have to move home, unable to keep up with the rent. She sighed again and forced herself up.

Just as she made it to the small kitchen, there was a knock on the front door. Three steps at a time, she made it to the door and looked in the view hole. "Who is it?"

"Delivery. For a Miss Haran?"

She looked at him in the hole. He looked legit. "I'm not expecting anything."

"I need you to sign for it."

She bit her lips then opened the door. "Where?"

"Just here."

She signed and the man passed her a long cardboard box, leaving as she opened it. Inside was a flower. Her eyes narrowed, picking it up and looking at the label attached to the stem. "_Hyacinth. For the brave waitress_." She turned it over and over, trying to place where it could have come from.

It was pretty, no denying that. She smiled and shrugged, limping to the kitchen to get it a vase. It stood proud and strong on her table, bright purple and solitary but it looked so perfect.

She smiled at it as an idea on who it was from came to her mind. Slowly she pulled out her phone and loaded the internet. _Search… hyacinth, meaning._

The second page gave her the answer. _A purple hyacinth;__ I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow._

She chuckled at the webpage. "That just like him. Can't say it so sends a flower." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Nice idea though."

-0-

Unable to walk for very long or very far, Rin was confined to her home as the leg healed but eventually the small supplies she had ran out and she was forced to go shopping. It took her hours just to get one bag of food and when she finally made it back, she was exhausted. She struggled to get her keys out of her pocket, one hand trying to hold the cane and the bag, supporting all her weight. She cringed, trying not to let the pain get to her. "Let me get inside first." She told her body. "Just get me inside."

"Let me help." A voice said from behind, reaching over her shoulder to the keys in her hand.

She gasped and let go of her cane. Without support her body gave and her pain doubled. It was agony. But she didn't fall backwards. She was being held up by an arm was around her back, keeping her safe. "Are you alright?"

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Sesshomaru."

He helped her back to her feet but kept the arm around her. "Let me help." He took her bag and keys, enabling her to stand on the cane. He opened the door easily and held it so she could enter. "You have been well?"

Inside, she collapsed into a chair; she looked at her damaged leg, lifting it to the table. "No thanks to you."

He blinked at her, closing the door. "If I hadn't, you would be dead by now."

"Yeah right."

"Rin. I am putting you in danger just by being here."

She looked at him then reached into her pocket, pulling out a sleeve of tablets. "Then leave."

"I had to see you. To be sure you were alright."

She popped a few tablets into her hand. "Well I am."

"Let me get you some water." He walked smoothly to the kitchen while Rin tried to fill her anger. He came back in less than minute with a glass of water and held it out to her. "Here."

She blinked, looking at the glass in his hands. Anger burnt suddenly. "How?"

"What?"

"How did you know where the glasses were?"

His eyes widened slightly and she stood up, ignoring the pain in her leg. He put the glass down and swallowed. "I… I…"

"Have you been spying on me?" She demanded, eyes burning with anger and pain. "Why you… you shoot me then you spy on me?" She took a step away from him but her leg gave under her full weight and she fell. "Ah!" She had her hands out, ready to protect herself but it wasn't needed. Sesshomaru had his hands around her waist, holding her up.

He blinked at her as she remained stuck in a half fall. "Are you alright?"

The anger burnt for a moment then faded slightly before burning again. "Let go of me and get out of my house!" She found her feet and leant against the chair. "You get out of my house! I never want to see you again!" Quickly she grabbed the cane from where it was left and used it to get to the door. "You get out right now!"

He looked at her, face as cold and emotionless as always then he let out a small sigh and walked towards the door. "Perhaps… this is for the best." He looked at her for a moment then sighed again. "Goodbye Rin."

As soon as he was out of the door, Rin slammed the door on him as hard as she could.

Once he was gone, she sat back down and thought, staring at the glass of water on the table. He didn't strike her to have the time to spy on her. He probably had a bug in her home. From what she heard about him and his organisation, he sure had the ability. She sighed again. The bugs could be anywhere in the house.

She began looking for them. She soon spotted one. Then another… and another…

Anger growing, she limped to the bathroom and her bedroom. There was one in the bedroom but the bathroom was safe. At least he had _some_ decency in him.

She got as many of the devices as she could but some were out of reach with her bad leg so she threw things over them. She felt so betrayed.

No… not betrayed…

What he had done hurt her feelings. But not betrayal. More… disbelief. Even that was the wrong word.

She sat on the bed and looked at the tiny camera in her hand.

_I've known him for two hours… every week… for about… seven months? And he had cameras installed in my home? And he came to warn me about the shooting. He… he was worried about me. Why? Why would he do something so… _

She couldn't even find the word in her mind. Why had he done this?

She rolled into her bed, preparing to sleep, hoping the answer would come in her dreams but it was refused to her.

-0-

Sesshomaru sighed putting a hand over his eyes, rubbing them, hoping to clear the splitting headache. Rin had found all but one of his cameras.

The only survivor was the one that looked over the hallway and the front door, hidden in the smoke alarm. At least he could see when she went out and came back in and it was the only point of access to the home.

He sighed. He seventh generation Crescent, a respected, feared and worthy enemy. He had over seven thousand men at his disposal, to do with as he wished. He could take those Spiders easily but chose only to retaliate. He had his honour to uphold.

But this girl… this no one of a waitress… had captured him. He worried and feared for her. He had dragged her into a war. Perhaps staying away would keep her safe.

He sighed and reached for his gun.

He had never before cared about anyone. Not even his own life. Now his whole day was filled with her.

He began messing with the gun, checking it over before realising something. This was the gun that he'd used to shoot her. He huffed to himself. A weapon he had treasured he suddenly hated.

_She's a mystery. But she's __**my**__ mystery. _

-0-

It had been three weeks since she'd been shot. Detective Everett popped around to see her when she told him about Sesshomaru visiting her. He said there was little that could be done but it comforted her to know he still cared.

But now she was going to test herself. She took a deep breath as she put the cane on the side and looked at the other wall across from her. "Come on, you can do this." She told herself, pushing away from the wall. She managed to stay on her feet but it hurt. Her leg throbbed as she lifted it and stepped forward. It hurt.

Step… after step… after step.

It took a while but she made it to the wall. "AHA!" She said in triumph, turning around and walking back to the cane. She made it faster and not as much pain.

She was recovering.

She smiled and took the cane to the chair. "Brilliant." She laughed and punched the air.

The triumph and joy of her recovery was suddenly gone as she slumped back in her chair. Her mind fell back into Sesshomaru. _Why… why am I thinking about him now? _

She sighed and looked at her leg, pulling up the jeans to the scar. It wasn't much anymore. Just a small red round holes in the middle and the same on the back. She sighed again.

How could shooting her be helpful? It put her into agony. What was he trying to save her from?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She sighed at it. "Coming!" She pulled herself up and went to the door, opening it up. "Yes?"

Two men stood on the door step. "Rin Haran?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come with us please?"

She narrowed her eyes and held the door. "Why?"

"Just come with us."

"Can I see some identification?"

The man she was speaking with rolled his head and pulled out a gun. "How's that?"

Rin looked at it then slammed her hand across the door, pushing it closed. The man was a little quicker than her, stepping forward and pushing the door back. It collided with her head, cracking just above her eye and sending her to the floor. She tried to get up but the men barged into her home. The one with the gun lifted it up and brought it down on her head in a quick well trained move.

It didn't take long before she fell unconscious. The men looked at each other then nodded, picking her up and taking her with them, even pulling the door closed.

-0-

Far across the city, Sesshomaru stared helplessly at the screen as he watched Rin being taken. He felt so angry. He felt like he was going to burn. He ran out of his office and into the hallway. "You there, come with me."

-0-

Rin moaned as she turned over and looked around. She was in some kind of house. Not her own. It was much grander. Red woods and blue paints filled her view. She sat up, rubbing the side of her head. "Oww." She whispered, feeling a bump over her eye. The room was stylish and in an old fashioned, wood and fabric and very beautiful and rich looking.

Then it came back to her.

She's been kidnapped.

"You're awake?"

She gasped and stood, ignoring the pain in her leg and in her head. There was a desk at the back of the room, a large window looking out onto a garden. A man was sat behind it. Short black hair, deep brown almost red eyes and dressed in a dark blue suit. But he looked so cold. He looked as cold and evil and people said Sesshomaru was.

_That's it. That's who he is! _"Na… Naraku?"

"How perceptive of you. Yes, I am Naraku. Leader of the Spiders."

"What do you want with me?"

"I just want to talk." He said, as innocently as he could, leaning forward and lacing his fingers together. "Tell me, what is your relationship with Sesshomaru?"

She bit her lip suddenly. "Well… he used to come to the restaurant where I worked. I use to be a waitress. He always asked for me."

"Why would that be?"

"I don't know. He often said… that I was a mystery to him."

"A mystery? To Sesshomaru? _Interesting_."

She blinked at his tone. "Wait… aren't the two of you enemies?"

"Oh yes, we are. I would do anything to destroy him."

Her eyes widened and she staggered but her leg gave and she slumped against a table. "Dam it!"

In a flash, the other crime boss walked over to her and held out his hand. "Please let me help you."

She stared at his hand, her leg stabbing. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her to a chair. She sat and he knelt next to her. She took a few seconds to get over the pain then looked at the man. "So… if you would do anything to destroy him… are you going to use me?"

"Why? Are you valuable to him?"

Rin managed a smile. "I wish I knew."

Naraku lifted an eyebrow. "I see."

"Oh it's not like _that_. I mean… I was a waitress. I did my job. Yet he tried to warn be about the attack… then he shot me… then he came to my house… just to see me he said. I mean… why was he doing that?"

"Simple." The man stood from her side with a smile. "He's loyal to you."

"Loyal? To me?"

_Loyal? That's the word. The word that described all his actions. Loyalty. It fits so perfectly. Like a hand to a glove. Loyal._ She lowered her head. She had been loyal to him as a waitress. Now he was being loyal in protecting her? And she had sent him away. She covered her face suddenly. _How could I can be so stupid?_

Naraku looked back at her as she hid. "What is it?"

"I never knew. I didn't realise he was just trying to protect me." She looked up, sighing. "Oh I am so stupid! I've been so worked up over him shooting me I didn't see past it!"

The man stared at her for a moment. "You are strange. I can see why he calls you a mystery."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it is very hard for myself or Sesshomaru to trust people. It is very hard to find loyalty. You have it in abundance. As well as being fearless."

"I'm not fearless."

"Really? You know who I am… what I am capable of, and yet you sit there feeling _sorry_ for yourself. There isn't one bit of fear in you." He chuckled. "You are a mystery."

Rin smiled up at him. "Well… maybe I'm just very good at hiding my fear."

"Oh, no, I can tell when someone is scared of me. And you are not."

"Sir… he's on the line."

Naraku smiled, reaching under his coat. "Good, put him through."

The man vanished and Naraku pulled out a large gun, pointing it at Rin as she sat across from him. She flinched at the sight but blinked. The leader of the Spiders laughed. "You _still_ aren't afraid!"

The phone on his desk suddenly rang and Naraku pressed a button. "Hello? Who's this?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Where is she?" The voice demanded.

Naraku waved the gun a little and shrugged, as if the voice was right before him. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Rin."

"Ah, Rin. Well, why didn't you say so? She's right here, sitting in front of me." The Spider blinked and put on a playful face, smiling at Rin. "You know Sesshomaru, we were only talking."

"You had her knocked out."

Rin blinked. "How you…" She stopped, rolling her eyes. "I must have missed one of those dammed cameras!"

"And be grateful you did. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

Her eyes tightened on the phone. "But we _were_ only talking!" She made her way to her feet, staring down on it. "Other than my head I'm perfectly fine. In fact, he's been more of a gentleman than you have!"

"Rin…."

Naraku let out a laugh suddenly, putting his gun away. "Oh this is just priceless!" He wiped an imaginary tear away, smiling broadly. "You're having a domestic!"

"I could kill you right now."

"As if. You wouldn't with her watching."

"That's the only reason you are still breathing. Come outside Rin, I'm getting you out of here."

She stared for a moment then turned her eyes to Naraku. "It was a pleasure meeting you Naraku." She said, kindly and with a polite nod of the head.

He smiled back at her and gave her the same nod. "And you Rin. And as for you Sesshomaru…" he turned to the phone. "I am sure we will meet again."

"When that day comes, I won't hold back."

The man rubbed his neck slightly. "That I have no doubts."

There was a sigh that crackled the line. "Outside Rin."

"I am not some dog at your beck and call Sesshomaru."

There was a click and the line went dead. Naraku snickered from behind his hand as he walked with Rin out of the room. In the corridor outside where several large bulky men eyeing her but Naraku waved them down and they allowed Rin to pass, giving her cane back to her. Down a short pathway, on the road side was a large black car with tinted windows. Sesshomru was stood by the open door. "Get in." He said, pointing inside.

Rin looked at it then at him. "And if I say no?"

His eyes narrowed. "Get in the car."

She stared at him for a moment then huffed. "No." She turned her back on him and started to walk away down the street.

She stopped on hearing a terrifying click. She looked over her shoulder steadily. Sesshomaru was pointing a gun at her. She stared at it and him for a moment, not once scared. "What? You would shoot me again?"

"Get in the car Rin."

"You think I'm scared of you?"

"I know you're not."

"Then do you think pointing a gun at me will change that?" She sighed and shook her head, turning away, beginning once more down the path. "Well, shoot away Sesshomaru. I'm not getting in that car."

With a deep breath, the Crescent leader put the gun away and walked over to her. "Rin you are coming with me if you like it or not."

She turned to him and lifted her hand before very quickly slapping him across the face. "I don't belong to you! I don't belong to anyone and I never will! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He stared at her, ignorant of the burning on his face. Suddenly his hand reached up to her, grabbing her by the neck and pressing his thumb expertly into her windpipe. She fought against him but he was too strong. He kept her still as the air was cut off. She gasped and turned blue slightly but then slipped in his arms. Letting out a breath, he picked her up and carried her to the car.

As his car pulled away, he could see Naraku by an upstairs window, laughing in hysterics.

-0-

With a gasp, Rin sighed and opened her eyes. She looked around quickly and saw white and metal. Not her home and not Naraku's. She covered her eyes with her hand. "I am really being to hate waking up in a different place each time I open my eyes!" She yelled to anyone who could hear her but then collapsed back down. Whatever had knocked her out, it was making her head spin more than when she'd been hit across the head and the pain from the gunshot. She sighed and rubbed her neck. "Oww."

She suddenly heard a sound at the door. A strange scratching. Like claws on wood. She looked at it as the sound continued. "Who's there?"

The door opened slightly and a large black and white dog trotted it, looking up at her from the bed. Rin blinked, rolling onto her side to look at him. "Hello there."

The dog licked its lips and leant into her, licking her face. She laughed and pushed him away. "Easy boy. Easy." She sat up in the bed and rubbed the dog's head between her hands. "Who's a good boy then?"

"Baron. Baron where are you?"

She recognised the voice and her smile vanished. The dog sat next to her, listening as footsteps came close.

"Baron, if you are in my room…" He stopped, pushing the door open a little more and looking over at Rin. The dog barked and ran to him, jumping up and licking his face. "Down Baron." He said, pushing him away and looking at Rin. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru." She said as sarcastically as she could.

"Did you sleep well?"

She sighed and rubbed her neck. "You know… I have this funny pain in my throat. Any idea what might have caused it?"

"You shouldn't have pushed my patience."

"Oh? And you shouldn't have tried ordering me around!"

"Ignorant as ever. I was _protecting_ you. Naraku never would have let you go."

"Well between him and you… I'd rather be kidnapped by _him_. But I would still prefer to be left alone."

"You're in too deep now Rin. I can't just leave you."

She laughed and staggered to her feet. "You will leave me alone Sesshomaru. And if that means I have to go to the police, then so be it."

He stared at her.

And she stared back.

It wasn't that stare that shot fear into her.

It was just a stare.

She blinked at him and looked away. "I'm leaving."

"You are not going anywhere."

She tried to push past him but he grabbed her and pushed her back. "Dam it Sesshomaru! Let me go!"

"No."

"Why the hell not!"

"I will not let you."

She stared at him then fell back onto the bed. "AAAAHH you are imposable!"

"Rin…"

"Just go. Just leave me alone."

The man looked at her as she rolled onto her face, burying her face in the pillows. He sighed and looked at the dog. "Baron, stay and look after her."

"I don't need looking after." She moaned from the pillows, not even looking up.

"Baron, stay." He turned and walked out the room, closing the door.

Rin heard the click and sat up, looking at the husky sat before her. "Baron, hey?" she sighed and looked around the room. It was quite large. The bed was black metal with white sheets and blood red pillows. The whole of the room was black or white and sleek, modern with all the furniture made from a smooth white metal, here and there were small bits of red here and there.

She smiled at it.

It was the kind of room she could imagine Sesshomaru having. Cool and cold but still with life.

Just like him.

Then there was the dog. It was a perfectly groomed, clam and intelligent looking dog with a coat of black and white with breathtakingly blue eyes. She smiled at it and reached out. It seemed tame.

_Would I say the same thing about Sesshomaru? He so like his dog. Calm and cool… but I'm certain this dog could hurt someone. Just as he could. _She sighed at it then stood up, staggering for a moment but then walked around the room, curious. She picked up a few of the items and looked them over to be careful before putting them back.

Baron followed her every move, looking up as if she was about to fall. Her leg felt stronger today. She felt able to walk. But his company was appreciated.

She sighed at it, sitting down by the window. "Well Baron…" She patted his head and smiled. "Any idea how long he's going to keep me here?"

The dog almost sighed with her then looked to the door, trotting over. She sat and watched as he scratched for a moment until his paw hit the handle, pulling it down and the door pulled open.

Rin looked at him as he nuzzled the door open and slid out. She smiled and went over, closing the door behind him. She didn't want to go out. She wanted to go home.

Was he right? She was in too deep? She knew of the battle between the Spiders and the Crescents but could she really be in the middle of it? And why? Why would she be in the middle? She was a waitress that stood up to Sesshomaru. That was it. If anything… they should both hate her.

And yet they _both_ called her a mystery.

She sighed again. They were the mystery.

She jumped at the sudden gunshot that ran across the house. Another and another. She jumped to her feet and ran out of the room. The gunshots continued to fill the air as she ran down the hall. Baron was running towards her from a room downstairs. That was where she headed, throwing the door open as more gunshots filled the home.

Sesshomaru was stood with his gun raised but he wasn't shooting at a person, he was aiming down a long corridor to a target. She almost fainted, staggering to the doorway.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she covered it with her hand, trying to calm her breathing. "Dear god."

With ear protection and glasses, he didn't even notice her until he lowered the gun to reload. Then he blinked at her, pulling down the headphones. "Rin."

She panted at the door. "Dear god, I thought you were in trouble." She looked at the room. "You have a shooting range in your home?"

"When I get angry, I need to shoot something."

She smiled at him and got her breath back. "Well… if you're alright…." She turned to leave, leaning on the wall.

"Rin…" he looked down at the gun in his hands. "Have you ever fired a gun?"

"No. Why?"

"Would you like to know?"

"Don't you need a licence or something?"

He huffed. "As if the law is important to me. Do you want to try?" he held out the gun, handle towards her.

She bit her lip, looking between him and the gun. Slowly she walked over and took hold of it, her fingers just touching his. He let go and she felt the unusual weight.

He pushed her towards the range and removed the glasses from his face, putting them on her and the earphones over her head but not covering her ears. "Lift it up… both hands."

She followed his instructions and felt her heart pound. Was she really doing this?

"Move your hand down the handle a little."

Guns kill people.

"Steady it with your left… aim down the barrel."

This was a gun… a weapon. She'd seen this gun alone kill two people and cause the pain in her leg.

"Keep your eyes open."

She swallowed and saw the gun shake a little bit.

"Bend your knees and elbows a little."

Was she really was going to do this… she was going to fire a gun?

"Put your finger over the trigger…"

It felt so wrong.

"Now just increase the pressure. It will resist but just keep going."

Her hearing changed. Her heart pounded in her mind.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she closed her whole hand tighter.

The vibrations shot into her body, a bright light filled her eyes and a pounding noise filled her ears. Even protected, she felt deaf. Her breath came out in one gasp and lowered the gun. Swiftly it was removed from her grasp and placed on the side.

"Rin?"

She looked up at him as he pushed the hearing protectors away.

"Are you ok?"

She blinked and looked past him to the target. "How… how did I do?"

"A little off but not bad. Want to try again?"

Her heart was still pounding but there was something else in it. Adrenaline. "Yeah." She said at last. "Yeah… I wouldn't mind."

"Come on then." He held her shoulders and positioned her again.

It wasn't just the adrenaline from the gun… it was his teachings that made her want to try again. She swallowed as his hand ran down her arm. She wasn't even listening. A stupid idea since it was a gun in her hands but she just looked at him as he leant over her shoulder.

His mouth was moving but she couldn't concentrate. How close was he? Just an inch away… her heart pounding into her mouth and her stomach knotted. He was so handsome.

His eyes glanced into her. "Ready?"

She nodded and moved her eyes away from him.

"Right…"

-0-

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at her. She was slumped across an armchair, fast asleep. One hand was resting on Baron's head as he lay next to her while the other had a book in it. She was breathing softly, her head turned to the side, revealing her neck. He stared at her for a moment then stepped over, reaching out to her. As carefully as he could, he pulled the hair away, placing it over her ear. She shifted but didn't wake.

His breath escaped in a loud sigh, unable to hide it. Another hand reached out and touched her skin, running two fingers down the veins of her neck. It was hardly a touch but he felt it. It ran into him like electricity.

At the end he let go and started again, three fingers this time, a little harder than before.

She stirred and turned over, her head turning the other way, her hand on Baron moving to her lap and the book dropping away from her. She even gave a soft almost pleased moan.

He looked at the other side of her neck but decided enough was enough. He looked down at the husky. "Baron." He whispered and the dog looked up at him quickly. The human nodded to Rin.

Instantly the dog stood and jumped onto the side of the chair, licking her face. "What… ah eww… wha… stop Ba… Baron down boy." She woke and pushed him away, yawning. Then looked at the human. "Oh… Sesshomaru?"

"You were asleep."

She yawned again. "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

She stretched and stood up, looking at her watch. "Is it really that late?"

"Rin."

"What?" She said, giving the dog attention.

He stood for a moment then looked away. "Nothing… goodnight."

She looked up just as he walked away then huffed. "Night. Come on Baron, time for bed."

-0-

Rin hummed as she worked, tucking the sheets under the pillows and patting it flat. "There we go."

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"Changing the sheets." She said, not even looking up as she threw the pillows back into place. There was only one person in this house that spoke to her.

"I have people to do that for me."

"Be that as it may, I'm bored. There is nothing to do around here. The least I can do is help with the chores. And if I could find it, I'd put a vacuum around."

"You could try the firing range again."

"No thank you. That thing scared the life out of me. I'm in no hurry to try it again."

With a sigh, Sesshomaru leant on the doorframe and looked at her. "Rin… I just don't understand you. I treat you like a queen, I would give you anything you want… and you want to do chores?"

"A queen?" She said, turning and sitting on the bed, ruining the work she'd just done. "You treat me like a prisoner! I can't even walk in the garden without one of your goons trying to get me back inside. Ask me, that's the definition of prison."

"I only want you safe."

"Safe! That's rich coming from a crime boss."

He sighed again and looked away from her. "You are one strange woman." He stepped down the hallway.

Rin sat for a moment then shook her head. "He is one weird guy."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to." She smiled at herself then looked at Baron as he sat next to her. "What you staring at fuzz ball?" Baron licked his lips then leant into her. She chuckled and scratched behind his ears. "Well… at least _you're_ normal."

She sighed as she sat. She'd been here for two months now. And Sesshomaru was right. He _did_ treat her like a queen. He gave her expensive clothes and fine perfume but she had no interest in them. Sometimes he gave her flowers which were more appreciated but in his white spaceship house, a bunch of daffodils stood out like a black cloud on a pure sky.

She had her own room in his house now and was allowed to go anywhere except out the front door. She sighed again and stood up. "Come on Baron, let's go give you a brush."

Baron had never left her side in all the time she had been there. He even slept on the end of her bed. At first she thought it was Sesshomaru, ordering him to be with her but at breakfast one day, as the husky sat by her side, his eyes narrowed on her. "You appear to have stolen my dog."

"Oh?"

"Well, he's never liked anyone but me before. Now I hardly ever see him unless I find you."

Rin shrugged as she brought over two plates of food. "I'm good with dogs."

Sesshomaru huffed, lowering his newspaper and looking down at his breakfast. "Why do you always give me eggs?"

"You need the iron. You're far too pale."

He sighed and looked over at her across the table to him. "I don't understand you Rin."

"As you keep telling me. No Baron, you can have yours later."

"You hate me yet you worry about my health?"

"I never said I _hate_ you. I just want to be left alone. Baron, no!" She gave the dog a cold finger and he backed off, sitting down and watching her eat.

"If I left you alone, Naraku would have you killed."

"I don't think he would."

"I _know_ he would."

Rin took a deep breath and turned back to her breakfast, trying to ignore him. He was adamant that he was protected her but she still hadn't seen what she needed protecting from.

The Spiders?

The Crescents?

Sesshomaru himself?

She shook her head and went back to her food, thinking about how strange it was that cooking and eating breakfast and dinner with him almost made everything feel normal. Like he was just a normal man and she was just a normal woman. Not a crime boss and his prisoner. She looked over the table at him as he ate.

A smile crept onto her face.

Baron whined from her side but Rin just gave him a half smile. "No Baron." She looked back at two plates of food, putting some sprinkles of cheese on top. The dog wined again, louder. She laughed. "Oh, alright. But don't tell him." She held out a handful of cheese and the dog eagerly licked it up.

She chuckled then looked over at the table, wiping the sober off her hands. She'd put a little extra effort into dinner tonight, even making dessert and she'd moved her seat to be closer to him instead of across from him. She just wanted to show she did actually care about him. To thank him for what he had done.

As she put the dinner down on the table, she looked at the clock on the wall. "Funny, he's not normally this late." She bit her lip and sighed, turning to Baron. "Go get him Baron!"

At the command, the dog sprinted off across the laminate flooring, almost slipping as he did but then vanished.

Rin smiled and went to the mirror, letting down her hair and taking off the apron. Then Baron returned, sitting away from her and giving a bark. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

The dog turned away and ran into the house, Rin following at a jog. He took her upstairs and to a room down the hallway.

_His study?_ She thought as she walked over, Baron sat by the door. She held the handle and pushed it inward.

"You really think you could get away with it?"

"Please my lord… I didn't…"

"Silence!"

Rin blinked as Sesshomaru punched the poor bloody man in the stomach. He had no chance to escape, bound to a chair.

"Now tell me what you did with them?"

She couldn't take her eyes away as he punched the man across the face. She let out a sob and he stopped, turning to see her. His hands were bloody and his shirt had specks across it. He stared at her, taking a deep breath in surprise.

Her hands closed into fists as she looked at him. Not in fear. Disappointed. Disappointed in him and herself. For thinking he was anything _other_ than this.

His eyes told her the same message. _This is who I really am._

He took a step towards her but she ran off. He went after her and found Baron sat by her bedroom door at the far of the corridor. Baron looked sadly at the door, cut off from his new friend. Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he pushed the door in, the dog pushing past first. "Rin?"

Her room was the design same as his but with the bed closer to the door and a bathroom off to the side. Baron drew his attention to the bed as he sat, whining to it. Normally it was made to an immaculate standard but now the cover was pulled up and around a lump in the middle. He sighed and walked over, sitting by the side, reaching out to the lump, holding what he guessed was her shoulder. "Rin…"

"Leave me alone." Came her muffled voice as she pulled the covers tighter.

"Rin, you weren't meant to see that."

"Why? Is that what you protect me from? Becoming some bloody mess like you made that man?"

He sat in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"That is who you are. I was wrong in thinking you were anything else."

He looked at her as she hid and removed his hand. Then he noticed the bloody handprint he'd left on the white sheets. He sighed and stood up. "Come Baron, leave her alone."

The dog remained sat for a moment then turned and walked slowly out the door, Sesshomaru pulling the door closed behind him.

Rin sobbed under the covers, now alone and let her tears fall. She couldn't get the image of that man out of her head. How his face was cut and bruised, his lips bleeding and his nose clearly broken. She couldn't forget how strong Sesshomaru looked, the man completely at his mercy. He even looked to be enjoying himself. That was the real Lord Sesshomaru.

_I have to get out of here. _She decided from under the covers before crying herself to sleep.

-0-

"Rin?"

"Yes my lord?"

He cringed internally as she put his breakfast down. "I have to go away for a bit. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"How nice."

"Rin…"

"I really don't care, my lord. I was going to give Baron a bath today anyway."

He looked at her but she refused to meet his eyes. "Very well. I just wanted to tell you not to make me any dinner." He looked at his food but the eggs and bacon didn't have any appeal. "I'm not hungry."

"Leave it there. I'm sure _Baron_ will be more appreciative."

With a sigh, he stood and walked away. "I will see you tomorrow."

Rin blinked. His tone almost made it sound like a question. She kept her eyes away from him. "As always." She hoped her voice didn't betray her. She listened as he walked away then ate up and gave Baron Sesshomaru's food. He wolfed it down and licked his lips expectantly. She smiled sadly at him then knelt and hugged him. "I'm sorry boy." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I can't stay here anymore."

The dog seemed to understand. She looked at him and smiled. "I need you to do something for me."

-0-

"Baron? Baron, no… no… good boy… no… Baron… stop it! Get back! Baron… BARON!"

Rin smiled from the door as she watched the dog chased two of the guards, teeth ready to bite. Her smile grew sad as she knew she'd never see him again but her mind was made up; she wasn't staying another minute. With the guards distracted by the dog as he chased them, she was able to make a run to the road.

She kept her hands tight around the papers she'd taken from Sesshomaru's desk and ran. She didn't hear anyone calling to stop her so she ran faster. The gate was right before her. A few more meters.

She pulled it manually and slipped between the bars.

A familiar face was outside waiting for her. She ran into his arms. "Everett."

"Please, get in the car." The detective said, nerves clear as he held open the back door. Rin jumped in and he jumped in the front, a second police officer driving off as soon as the doors were closed.

Rin panted from running and looked over at Everett as he got her away. The man smiled back at her, turning in his seat. "I thought I'd never see you again Rin."

Rin smiled at him. "I… I never thought I'd get out of there."

His face fell. "Was he holding you prisoner?"

"Said it was for my protection."

"We could press charges on that."

Rin shook her head. "Keep me out of it. I just want to get as far from him as I can." She looked at the pile of papers. "I got these for you. I don't know what they are but…" she passed them over and the detective flicked quickly though.

He smiled and nodded. "This is good Rin. Thank you." he smiled back at her. "You gave me a real heart attack when you called. I really feared you were dead."

She smiled back at him as the car made its way to the police station.

-0-

"Lord Sesshomaru… it… it's Rin."

"I know. She's escaped."

"I'm sorry sir. Baron was chasing the men… none of us could get close to stop her. A car was waiting for her."

"I know. How is he?"

"Baron?"

"Yes."

"He's… depressed. He's in Rin's room right now my lord."

"Pull as many strings as you have to, I want to know what she tells them."

"Yes sir."

-0-

Rin smiled as she stood outside the police station. "Ooooooo it feels so good to be out in the fresh air! It's been months!"

"Are you sure you don't want to press kidnapping charges?"

She looked back at Everett and smiled. "You have enough to put him _and_ Naraku away for a very long time. You don't need to add another kidnapping. It will just piss him off more."

Everett laughed at her. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Just… just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"_If_ you take his home… make sure Baron gets looked after? He's a good dog."

Everett smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Well, I'll be on my way then." She rolled her shoulder. "I'm looking forwards to a night in my own bed."

"Just take care Rin. I'll have someone keep an eye on you."

"Please, I've had enough eyes on me these last few months to last a lifetime."

He chuckled at her and held her shoulder. "You are really strange Rin."

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Now you sound like him." She smiled playfully and turned to leave. "Bye!"

"Take care Rin." The detective said with a smile, turning to return to his desk of paperwork.

He sighed to himself.

_**They both called me a mystery. God knows why.**_

He laughed inside his mind. _Perhaps because you met two of the most powerful people in the country and laughed in their faces?_

His eyes lifted to the police station but his mind sparked with an instinct. Someone next to him rang familiar. _Spider. _He turned to follow the man, drawing a gun but it was too slow. He already had what he was after. Rin.

He grabbed her from behind, turning her to face the station, using her as a shield. The spider placed something over her mouth as she struggled and aimed a gun at Everett. He jumped out the way as the man opened fire at the police.

Everyone in the area jumped, those with guns lifting them. Everett held up his hand. "Don't fire!"

The man with Rin pulled her back to the road just as a van pulled up. They tossed her inside. The officers opened fire carefully. The original kidnapper took several in the back but the van sped away. Everett swore as he ran down to the path, watching as the van vanished.

He couldn't believe it. Rin had been right under his nose… and she was gone.

He almost fell to his knees.

In less than ten minutes, the road was closed off for investigation, the dead man just staying where he was for the coroner. Everett was busy ordering people around, trying to find where the van was and where it had come from.

As his men ran off on his orders, he sighed and rubbed his head. "Dear god. Poor Rin."

"She'll do that to you." Everett almost turned to the voice but stopped as something pressed into his back. "If you don't want a very large hole in your back, you'll keep still and tell me what happened."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." The voice hissed into his ear. "Now, what happened?"

He sighed, looking over the crime scene, trying to act natural. "Rin had just finished with the station… she was on her way home. I called the taxi myself."

"And?"

"And then she was taken. That dead man there grabbed her, used her as a shield. We couldn't do anything."

"Do you know who he is?"

"A low rank Spider but I'm sure you already knew that. If it wasn't you then it must be him."

"Yes, I knew Naraku was behind this. Now, what else can you tell me?"

"She loves your dog?" He whispered and felt the gun press harder into him as punishment. "That's all know."

"Nothing else? Because if you're lying to me…"

"I wouldn't lie to you and I wouldn't put Rin's life in danger."

He gave a small huff. "I know how you feel." The gun was moved back slightly.

Everett relaxed a little and dared to turn his head a little to the side. "Sesshomaru… don't do anything foolish. Let us take care of this."

"If I let you deal with this… Rin will be dead. This is my battle. Keep out of it."

The detective thought for a moment then moved his hand, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here, my number. Tell me as soon as you find her."

"Why should I do that?"

He gave a dry chuckle. "Because there will _probably_ be a crime scene at the location of the phone call."

"Humm."

"Just take it. Put my mind at ease."

The card was smoothly taken from his hand. "I won't make any promises. Now… one last question."

"What?"

"Which way did they go?"

-0-

"Rin? Riiin? Riiiiiiiiiin? Come on Rin… wake up."

Rin moaned as someone slapped the side of her face gently. "Umm… what… get…." She blinked her eyes open and spotted the man leant over her. Before she even knew it, she sat up, pushing him away from her. "Ahh!"

Naraku fell backwards in quite an undignified manor and looked at her from the floor. "Well, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

She blinked as she looked at him. "Naraku? Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't recognise you."

He smiled as he stood up and brushed himself down. "Well… no harm done."

Rin gave him a smile back then noticed she was in a bed, tucked up tight. "What… what am I doing here?"

"Oh, I thought you might want to be comfortable when you woke up. You were a little grouchy the last time I kidnapped you."

She deeply sighed at him, turning around on the bed. "What is it with you and Sesshomaru and kidnapping me? Can't you just come and knock on my door? I mean I'll happily come and visit."

The second crime lord laughed and shrugged one shoulder. "Well we do have a reputation to up hold."

"I guessed it was something to do with your egos." She stood and held her head. "Man, what did you do to me this time?"

"Just chloroform. Fast and effective, very few effects. Your head will clear in a few minutes."

She held her head for a little longer as it cleared. "Right. And what do you want?"

"Sesshomaru let you out."

She shook her head. "Nar, I ran away."

The Spider shook his head this time. "No, Sesshomaru _let_ you run away."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"Naraku… tell me the truth."

His eyes widened at her then let out a laugh. "Wow, you really are fearless. You're trying to tell me off!"

"Sesshomaru locked me up for months, under the impression he was protecting me. Now you tell me he _let_ me go? I believe you but I would like some proof."

After watching her for a moment, Naraku reached over to a table and pulled over a piece of paper. "That enough for you?"

She looked at the image. It was of two people she recognised. Everett and Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru was wearing a police uniform, his hair tied back under a hat to hide his forehead. It was clear he was talking to Everett, pressing a gun into his back. Rin narrowed her eyes at the picture. "Where was this taken?"

"At the police station where you were taken from. Your police friend made a little _bit_ of a mess."

"You can't blame me for that."

"No. But you see, this picture tells _me_ a lot."

"Oh?"

"He was worried about you. He's got most of his men out there looking for you as we speak."

Rin grinned. "Right. Well, just wait until he finds me at home."

Naraku's smile vanished. "Why would he find you there?"

"Because that is where I'm going." As fearless as always, she began to walk past him to the door. "It was good to see you again Naraku." She pulled open the door but several men were outside. They smiled and leered at her, stepping forward quickly and grabbing her. She screamed but they didn't listen, holding her and turning her back to face their boss.

The boss smiled at her. "Did you think I would let you go?"

"You… you let me go right now!"

"Rin…" He stepped over to her and held her face tight towards him. "You are valuable. Not only to Sesshomaru, but to me."

"Why? What is it about me that you find so…?" she trailed off, unable to finish.

Naraku leant over her ear. "I want to know what makes you so fearless. Then I want to break it out of you. I want you to fear me."

"That will never happen. I don't fear you."

His smile grew as he looked into her eyes. "You will." He looked at the others as they held her. "Take her away and get her ready." He watched as they dragged her, kicking and screaming away. "I'll have some _fun_ with her later."

-0-

"No, no, no!"

The sound of the gun going off echoed through the small room, the chime-like sound of bullet shell hitting the floor. The man grabbed his gut quickly and fell to the floor. The room became darker as his life drained from him into a pool on the floor. With what remained of his awareness he watched as Sesshomaru shot him again, point blank in the head. He wasn't being merciful. All the men in this building were to die. He wouldn't forgive them for what they had done.

This man was the last.

He sighed and ran across the room to the body lying on the floor. "Rin?" He knelt next to her and put his hands on her bare shoulders. Her face was blank and still, staring out to the side. "Rin?" He shook her but she didn't move. She was breathing but that was it.

_She's drugged._ He realising, turning her onto her back and trying not to look over her half naked body. It was hard so he pulled his jacket off and covered her. As she lay there, leant against him, the Crescent leader pulled out his phone and pressed an already prepared number.

"Hello, Detective Everett here."

Sesshomaru took a moment then sighed. "I found her. And you better trace this number. You were right. There is a very large crime scene waiting for you at the end of this phone."

"Wait… Sess…"

He didn't listen. He dropped the phone and lifted the girl to his chest. Her eyes kept open and she didn't make a sound. He took a deep breath, worrying. _I need to know what they gave her_. He looked around the room and spotted some small bottles and syringes. He grabbed all of them and put them in his pocket before carrying the drugged girl away.

-0-

As carefully as he could, Sesshomaru put Rin down on the bed, Baron by his side, whimpering in sorrow. His owner put a hand on his head. "I know boy. She'll be alright." He looked at her, still staring out to the side. Gently, he reached out and closed her eyelids. "Try and sleep Rin."

He sighed and walked to a chair, sitting down with Baron's head on his lap. "Good boy."

Rin lay on the bed, breathing gently.

The lord couldn't help but think over what he'd found. That small rundown house with its guards all around. He'd shot the guards and made his way inside. More inside… guarding the torture chamber. That was where Rin was.

Quickly he covered his eyes, trying to forget the image of her as she was held by the men, unable to move, as they took photos. That was when his anger took over. He killed everyone. He didn't let them suffer. Something he was now regretting.

"Dam you." He hissed, not sure who to. Perhaps himself.

Baron sat up suddenly from his side and ran over to Rin, jumping on the bed and licking her face. Sesshomaru looked up at her then looked at the time. Seven hours had passed since he sat down.

"Baron, come here." He said, an exhaustion filling him suddenly. "Come back here Baron."

Baron climbed off the bed, looking at Rin and licking her hand.

It twitched.

Standing, Sesshomaru looked at her as she lay under his coat. "Rin?"

The husky barked loudly and Rin shifted again. "Umm."

Hurrying over to her, Sesshomaru held her hand. "Rin? Rin wake up."

Her head moved from side to side and her eyes fluttered under the eyelids. Then they opened. She blinked and looked up at him as he smiled softly down at her. She took a deep breath… and screamed. She pushed him away, freed her hand and pulled the cover over her body. "No, no stay away! Stay away from me!"

"Rin."

She screamed again, covering her ears tightly. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Go away! No, no, no! Never! Stay away!"

Even if she was screaming, the husky jumped up onto the bed and leant into her, licking her face lightly. She blinked and smiled at him. "Baron?"

With a sigh, Sesshomaru reached out for her. "Rin, you're alright…"

"Stay away from me! Get away from me!" She yelled, covering her eyes.

He would have stayed but Baron turned, growling at the man, teeth at the ready. He stood and held out his hands to the dog. "Alright Baron. I get the message." He looked at Rin as she cried and cowered and Baron as he comforted her. He sighed, stepping towards the door. "I'm here when you need me Rin."

Outside, he closed the door and his hand closed into a fist. _I was too late. Naraku has broken her._ He punched the wall quickly, the plaster crumbling around it. The pain that filled him was his own kind of punishment but nothing compared to the pain Rin was in.

He'd let Baron do whatever he needed to. He'd keep his distance, let the dog pull her back. He could already hear her laughing on the other side of the door.

But the sound of her scream filled his mind. He had never seen her scared. The fearless woman he knew was gone; all that was left with a terrified shell.

He closed his eyes. "Please come back Rin."

-0-

Baron was sat by Rin's side, staring at his former master. Sesshomaru kept a careful eye on the dog as he sat at the far end of the bed, looking at Rin as she ate. "How are you feeling today Rin?"

She didn't say anything. She kept her face down, hidden in her hair. She hadn't spoken to him in days. If he made any attempt to touch her, she screamed and Baron would snap at him. He already had one bite mark and wasn't in a hurry for a second.

But today was different. She was allowing him to sit by her and she had made contact with his eyes as he put her food on the table.

"It's good to see you recovering."

Her eyes blinked and she looked up at him. Her face was rosy, possibly from the painkillers in her drink but she stared at him and an echo of herself returned. Then her face fell back to the tray, dropping the toast she'd been eating onto the bed. Baron looked at the toast then leant over and gobbled it up. She gave a small laugh. "Naughty Baron."

"Very. You shouldn't eat off the bed. You know better."

"Yes. Very naughty Baron." She gave another laugh, a little stronger than the last. "What are we going to do with you?"

The husky almost smiled at her and looked at Sesshomaru, walking over and putting his head in his lap. Rin blinked, as if only just seeing him. She went still. "Se…Sesshomaru?"

He stiffened at his name, the first time in over three weeks. "Yes. It's me. I'm here."

She blinked again. "Sesshomaru."

"I'm here Rin." He reached out, daring to take hold of her hand. She looked at his hand in hers and blinked. For a moment he feared she would scream and Baron would bite but she didn't. She looked at his hand and held it. Then tears began down her face. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled, jumping out and knocking her breakfast flying. She leapt into him and pulled herself close to his neck. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I should have listened to you! I should have done as you told me. I never should have left. Please… I'm sorry!"

He let out a sigh and held her tight. "It's alright Rin." He held her into his shoulder, listening as she sobbed. Then she went limp. The sudden change panicked the man as he pushed her back and looked over her. "Rin?"

She was asleep. Fainted in his arms. It was too much for her. Carefully he put her back into bed and looked at Baron who was greedily eating the rest of her breakfast. Suddenly he looked up and looked more like a sheep than a dog. His owner smiled softly. "I'll let you off this once." He stood and patted the dog on the head. "Thank you Baron. You knew what you were doing."

-0-

"Come on, when are you all going to admit it!" The man said, slamming his hand down on a table. "Sesshomaru has gone soft." The other silver haired man waved a hand over the room and pointed to the large chair at the end of the table. "I mean, he called this meeting… and he's late!"

The others in the room whispered for a moment. "Yeah, but he's the boss."

"Who spends all his time tending to some stupid brain dead woman? Come on. The Crescents use to be more so much than this. And it's because of that woman that Sesshomaru has become such a push over."

There were more whispers and a man at the other end stood up. "What you suggesting?"

"I say we take over. We get rid of Sesshomaru and this girl and we do what we should have done years ago. We take out those stinking Spiders!"

The door at the back of the room slammed shut and the man standing flinched. Some of the others stood up, fear clear on their faces.

"Yes, I _am_ late. Yes, I _have_ been spending most of my time looking after Rin. Yes, I _do_ care about her. Yes, I plan on making those _spiders_ pay for what they did to her. And yes… I _am_ about to kill you."

The traitor gasped once as a bloody knife pulled across his neck. He slumped back into his seat and Sesshomaru dropped the knife to look over the people around the table. "Any questions?"

-0-

"I'm actually impressed." Sesshomaru said, lowering the report. "Naraku is really feeling the pressure." He gave them a cold smile. "No more Mr nice guy. Keep it up and…." He stopped as Baron ran into the room and sat by his side. "Baron? You're meant to be…" He looked over at the door as a weak looking woman stood by the doorframe, her night dress hanging lowly over one shoulder.

With a look at the men, he nodded and stood. "Excuse me." He hurried over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Rin, you shouldn't be out of bed."

She looked up at him. Her eyes were blank and hollow, looking right though him. He sighed as he put his arms across her shoulders. She was often like this, alert but distance. "Come on Rin, back to bed." He hated treating her like a child but it appeared to be the only way in this broken state of mind.

Rin stared at him and blinked, walking beside him, still looking up at him. He sighed again, holding her tight as he opened the door to her room. "Oh Rin… what happened to you?"

Besides him Rin blinked and her eyes focused. "It was my mother."

Sesshomaru turned to her. She never spoke for long. He had to take advantage when he could. "What happened Rin?"

"I was five. My mother was taking me home from a party. We were laughing and having fun when these men came out of nowhere. They demanded her bag but even when she gave it to them… they grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the alley." She blinked and shook her head. "They beat and raped her before me. She died from the injuries and I could do nothing. I was so scared. I swore never to let that happen again. I never wanted to be that scared. I knew… nothing could ever scare me as much… as watching my mother die."

"That's why you're not scared of me?"

"How could I be scared of you? Compared to them, you're nothing."

The words would have burnt his pride but he understood they were from a deep part of her heart. She blinked and her face fell back to the silence. He sighed. His time was up. But he managed a smile. "Come on, back to bed."

-0-

Sesshomaru was in a bad mood. Rin had become stronger, she was walking more and it was hard to keep her in bed but Naraku had gone underground. He had no clue where the spider was. His gang was taking over more territory but it was the one who hurt Rin he was after.

He sighed and went to visit her. "Only me Rin." He said, pushing open her door. The room was still apart from the wagging of Baron as he sat by the bed but soon stood and looked over to him. He followed his path, patting him softly. Rin was sat on the floor, curled up against the wall, her knees high to her chin.

The depression the man was in grew slightly as he walked over to her. "Rin."

She responded, looking up at him. She saw him but Sesshomaru knew it was only his mind playing tricks. After so long, he could tell when she slipped back to him. He smiled and knelt down. "What you doing on the floor Rin?"

She blinked but remained silent.

He held her knee, still smiling. "Come on, back to bed." He took hold of her hand and pulled her easily to her feet. She stood, blinking as he walked her to the bed and pulled the sheets back.

Suddenly he felt her arms around him, leaning into his back. The action shocked him and he almost attacked to free himself. But he knew it was Rin and relaxed. After a moment she let go and he turned around, holding her cheek to look into her eyes.

Her pain was so deep it was beyond him. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. The deep, never ending pain.

His gun called out to him.

It wasn't the first time.

He often thought about freeing her. Ending the suffering. He'd come close once. He'd held the gun to the back of her head as she after crying herself to sleep. But he couldn't pull the trigger. He still had that hope she would come back.

As he stood, looking at her, fighting the dying hope, she did something on her own. She reached up to him, holding his neck and stood on her toes. His eyes widened at the touch of her lips.

He had to hold her. He held her closer but his hands were as loose on her shoulders. He felt scared. He feared she would vanish under his touch. His hand slid slowly down her shoulder, feeling her skin under his. She was so soft but so weak. It was like holding smoke.

His fear took over and he leant away from her, letting go of her. He closed his eyes. He wanted to pretend this was the real Rin. Not the shadow. He moved his hand over her skin and turned away. _This is too much._

But his hand didn't let go of her because her hand had held his. Not enough to hurt but enough to notice.

The crescent looked back at her but she was looking at his hand, holding it by the wrist. Her eyes lifted to his and he saw Rin. It was her.

_For how long._

Rin stepped forward and carefully moved his hand to her waist, holding it in place. She stepped forward and held his neck again. This kiss was harder. There was more pressure in it. More passion.

Her name froze in his mouth. It was too good to be true. She was back and giving him all the right signals. He held her waist with both hands now, kissing her then moving to her neck. It couldn't be true. This wasn't really happening. Rin hadn't returned to him.

_But she has._ He kissed her ear and felt her react under his hands. _This is Rin. _

Her hands pushed him away slightly and his bliss faded as he saw her eyes. Distant. The shadow. But she looked down to his chest, steadily undoing the buttons on his shirt. He wanted to say her name, to call out to her. But he couldn't. Her hands ran over his skin, back over his shoulders, pushing the shirt away. She was so gentle, timid but certain.

The shadow kissed him again and he held her back, running a hand down her spine. Shadow or Rin, she wanted this.

He was as kind and careful as he could be. He was experienced in the bed, for his twenty first birthday his men had found twenty one girls and he'd done them all without hesitation but with Rin, he felt different. He felt like this was something special. Like she was made of ice and each of his touches melted away a little more of her.

Soon she would be gone. And he wanted to preserve as much as he could. He wanted her to last as long as she could. He didn't want her to go.

He couldn't. He couldn't keep her this way forever.

She slipped away into a drained sleep and he was unable to stop her as he followed, exhausted. "Rin…" her name escaped, just as his eyes closed, knowing when he opened them, she would be the shadow again.

The thought drove him mad. He wanted Rin back!

He rested as long as his body needed but it was light when he opened his eyes. Dawn was outside and he felt stiff. He sighed out the last of the exhaustion and closed his eyes again.

"Good morning."

He opened his eyes in a snap, looking at the woman on his arm. She smiled up at him, running her hand over his chest. "Sleep well?"

"Rin?"

Her smile grew and she shifted to be just over his face. "Yes."

Sesshomru couldn't control himself. He reached up, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into him, kissing her as rough as he could.

Laughing, Rin leant back sat up in the bed, not at all worried about her body as the sheets fell away from her. "Well, someone's in a good mood today."

"It… it really is you."

"Who else would it be?" She gave him a playful look. "Were expecting someone else?"

He stared at her. It was Rin, her eyes were bright and fearless once more. "Don't… don't you remember?"

Her look vanished in a heartbeat. She went still and sad. "Yes, I remember. I remember everything."

"And you're alright?"

"I am now." She looked away over the room. "It… it's a trick I learnt when I was very young. I've never before gone into it for so long. It helped with my mother's death."

"What is?"

"I retreated. I retreated into my mind and… well… I locked myself there."

"But… why didn't you come back?" He sat next to her, holding her tight. "You really worried me."

"I know I did. I'm sorry. But I couldn't. I… I was too scared. I couldn't come back. I've never gone that deep before. I went back to being a child, where I felt safe."

"Then what made you come back?"

She gave a small laugh, wrapping her arms around him. "Take a guess. I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"That you were kissing me and I couldn't feel it. I broke free as soon as I could."

The man gave a short huff into her neck. "You mean, all this time… if I'd kissed you…"

"I would have come back faster." Her hands tightened on him. "But thank you for looking after me."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh Rin… you…"

"If you call me a mystery, I'll slap you."

"You are… bleeding." He said, looking at her skin as his hand ran over it, leaving a light red trail behind. Quickly he pushed her away and looked over her for a wound. He couldn't see one but there was blood on the sheets around them and his hand. Rin suddenly blushed and turned her back on him.

Sesshomaru looked at his fingers, running them over the blood then looked at her. A smile grew on his lips. "Rin."

She shifted, curling up slightly. "It… I…"

He shifted behind her, wrapping his hands her waist and kissing her neck. "Don't be embarrassed. I feel honoured."

Rin looked over at him and her eyes darted over his. "Really?"

"Really." He kissed her cheek gently, smiling. "And welcome back Rin."

-0-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The scream filled the house and Baron went running from the sound, heading right to Sesshomaru who was running the other direction, his eyes narrow as he drew his gun. He skidded into the kitchen and looked around quickly, taking everything in. Rin was stood by the half laid table, looking out the window, clearly shaking in fear.

He ran over to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to the wall. Once she was safe, he looked over the gardens out the window. He couldn't see anything of danger. "Rin, what is it?"

She shook in his arms and moved her hand to the window frame. "Wwwwwwwwwasssp."

He blinked and looked at the window. Buzzing up and down the clear glass was a tiny black and yellow wasp, its wings beating hard to lift it up. Suddenly his hand moved to his mouth and his eyes closed.

Rin looked up at him. He looked like he was going to throw up. "Sesshomaru?"

His shoulders began to shake and he hunched towards her slightly. The shaking became more violent until he couldn't help it anymore. He let go of his mouth and grabbed his stomach in pain.

No one could believe it. Not the goons who had followed their boss in, not Baron by his side, not Rin or even himself.

He laughed.

He laughed in good, long hard chuckles, almost doubled over in the joy. After about a minute of laughing, he turned away from Rin, leaning on the wall for support, still laughing and holding his stomach in agony.

Rin suddenly realised something. "Wait… are you laughing at me?"

"Yessssssss!" He laughed but it turned into a hiss, finally regaining some of his dignity and able to look at her. His breath came in short hard gasps but he was gaining control, standing up straight and holding her cheek softly, smiling more than she had ever known him to before. "Oh Rin. After everything you have been through, all the things that have happened… I have never seen you so scared." His eyes looked to the window. "Because of a _bug_!" He covered his mouth again and held her close with his free hand, chuckling again.

Slowly, Rin held him. "Well… it's a massive wasp."

He kept chuckling as he looked to the shocked gangsters. "Deal with it. And call an exterminator; make sure there aren't any more."

The men nodded and one stepped over, squashing the wasp with one hand against the window, leaving a sticky mess.

Rin let out a breath and looked at the man. "I've never heard you laugh before."

"I've never had a reason to laugh before."

She smiled up at him and held her head to his chest. "You are strange."

He continued to laugh into her ear when another sound filled the air. The glass of the window shattered. Instinctively Sesshomaru pushed Rin back and lifted his gun again. He looked out at where the shot had come from, out across the garden but he saw nothing and the world had fallen silent. Rin looked up from the floor where she'd fallen. "What is it?"

"Stay there Rin." He stepped out from the wall and looked closer. Rin remained on the floor and looked at the wall. It wasn't a bullet that had shot them, it was an arrow now embedded into the wall. Rin blinked at it as Sesshomaru walked around the broken window and back again. "It's alright Rin." He held out his hand and helped her up. "You hurt?"

"I'm alright. But… this arrow…." She walked over to it, looking over it. "It's hollow. There's something inside."

She pulled it out of the wall but the head stayed where it was. The shaft popped off and stood in her hand. Slowly, she shook the content out. A thin roll of paper landed in her hand, tied together with a band.

Sesshomaru took it out of her hand and pushed the band off, unrolling it. His eyes went over the page for a moment then his eyes became cold and stern. He thought for a while then looked up at Rin, strengthening himself. "Rin, I'm sending you away."

"What!" She gasped, reaching over and grabbing his shirt. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't guarantee your safety anymore."

"But… but you can't be serious."

"I am." He pulled himself away from her. "You're to leave at once."

Rin just stood, staring at him. "No… no you don't mean that."

"Rin, don't make this harder than it has to be. You _are_ leaving. I'll arrange for you to be taken somewhere safe."

"I'm safe with you!"

He turned to face her and gave a soft smile. "Funny, two years ago, you would have done anything to get away from me."

"Well I love you now!"

"And I love you too. But that is why I have to send you somewhere safe."

"But WHY!"

The man looked at her then sighed, holding out the paper he was keeping behind his back. "This is why."

Rin took the paper and looked over it. It was covered in photos. Of herself. And Sesshomaru. Some were quite explicit. Fighting a blush, she lowered the paper. "I don't see how this has anything to do with it."

"It's Naraku. It's his way of saying he knows you are important to me and he can get you any time he wants." The man sighed and looked at the glass. "You have to leave me Rin. Until this is over."

"I won't!"

"Rin, don't make me hurt you. I will knock you out if I have to. But you are leaving."

"Sesshomaru."

"You are leaving Rin! Do not make it harder!"

Rin blinked at him. She had never before heard him raise his voice to her. "I… I'm…"

"It won't be forever. I will send for you when it's safe." He sighed and kept his eyes away from her. "Please Rin, do this for me."

She looked at him then at the photos in her hands. "Alright Sesshomaru."

-0-

Rin sighed as she stood by the car, her bags being loaded for her. "Sesshomaru… I don't want to go."

"I know Rin. But you'll be safe."

"Where am I even going?"

"The less anyone knows the better."

She let out another sigh. "Just promise it won't be forever."

"It won't. I promise. I will send for you."

Rin looked up then reached up and kissed him. "Don't take too long."

"It won't." He pushed her back and sighed. "Baron." The husky looked up suddenly. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and pointed to the car. "In." Rin gasped as the dog climbed into the car and sat on the seat. He held her cheek lightly. "Look after him."

Rin smiled and held his hand closer to her face. "You'll see him again soon." She looked once more at him then climbed into the car.

The silver haired man stood and watched the car as it drove away before letting out a sigh and turned back to the house. His heart tore in two and he had to concentrate not to fall apart.

-0-

"Fetch boy!" Rin said, laughing as she threw a stick for Baron who ran off in the thick snow. The husky seemed so at home in the snow, running easily and barking as he chased the stick.

He came back and she repeated it.

Again and again.

As she threw it once more, she sighed, kneeling and rubbing the dog's head free of snow. "Hello Naraku."

There was a chuckle behind her. "How do you do it Rin?"

Rin sighed, putting a lead on Baron. "I haven't had any visitors before. It was either you or Sesshomaru." She turned to face him and looked down at the gun in his hands. She gave a sigh and shook her head. "Seriously?"

He smiled and put the gun away. "Alright, only for you though."

"Thank you." She sighed and looked up the path to a small wooden house in the snow, a soft smoke coming from the chimney. "This is no place to talk. I've got a fresh pot of coffee on. Come on, you look half frozen."

He nodded softly and followed her and Baron towards the house, trudging in the deep snow. Rin let the dog go and opened the door. "Welcome to my new home Naraku."

The black haired man walked in and shook the snow off his shoes. "Thank you for having me."

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Black."

"Ah, a man after my own heart." She laughed, pouring two cups and passing one over. "So, what do I owe the honour of your visit? I can't really see you as a skier."

"No, that's true, I'm not one for the cold."

"Then I am extra special." She took a drink then looked away. "If you are here for Sesshomaru, I'm afraid you've wasted your time."

"Oh?"

"I haven't heard from him in… three… going on four years."

The man's eyes widened slightly. "That long?"

"Tell me about it. The last time I saw him, he put me in a car that took me to the airport, which took me to a train, which took me to a car… which brought me here." She held out a hand to the kitchen. "I must admit, it's a nice home but…" she shook her head and took a sip.

"You haven't heard from him?"

"No. Not a text, call, letter, email… nothing."

"I see."

"He said he would send for me when it was safe. And I believed him. I really thought he would come and get me." She took another sip and looked down at Baron as he lay on the floor, looking at her with big sad eyes. "He even sent Baron with me. That really made me think… he would ask me to come back."

"And he hasn't?"

"I spent the first year waiting. I didn't go anywhere without my phone. I checked the letter box every half hour. That computer was never turned off! I… I just wanted him to…" she stopped, shaking herself slightly. "But after the third Christmas, as I sat with the table ready for two… I realised…." She looked up at him and her eyes were tight. "He's never going to send for me. I'm never going back to America." She waved a hand at the world. "I wouldn't be surprised if he is back in America with some floosy model on his arm." Her eyes fell to Baron. "I'm nothing to him."

The man took a couple of sips, eyes closed. "What if I said he really misses you?"

She gave a chuckle, almost spilling the coffee. "Yeah right."

"He does. He's miserable! He's hardly taking his duties seriously." He put his cup down, pulling something from his pocket. "He was only trying to protect you. He knew I was looking for you. He knew if made any contact… I would find you." He held up a small envelope in his hand. "But he broke down. And I found you."

Rin's eyes widened as she ran at him, reaching for the letter. "Give me that!"

"You see Rin." he said, grabbing hold of her by the chin and arm. "You are his weakness. And if there is one thing I know… it's how to use a weakness."

Rin stared at him as he held her, unable to move. "Le…let me go." She kicked him in the crotch and was able to get free but Naraku grabbed hold of her, not even concerned.

He stared cold at her, pulling her close to him, pinning her down, unable to move. "Bad idea Rin."

"Let go of me!"

"Why? Aren't you happy?" He leant into her neck, kissing it once. "I've even arranged a chance for you to test that theory of yours?"

"W… what theory?"

"That you are nothing to Sesshomaru. Because I know you are not."

"And how are you going to do that?"

He grinned at her, letting go and picking up his coffee. "Well… this coffee is very nice."

Rin blinked suddenly. "No… No you can't have!"

"Of course I have." He smiled at her.

Rin turned to run, heading to the doorway and heading out into the snow. She had an advantage. She knew the area now. But as the cold hit her face the drug worked and she fell flat on her face.

Naraku followed her and behind him was Baron, barking to attack the man. Naraku walked for a moment then sighed, pulling out the gun and shot the dog who yelped and fell in the snow.

-0-

"Who is this?"

"You're meant to say who's there, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the voice. "Naraku. What do you want? And don't think I don't know about your little trip out of the country."

A soft laugh came down the line. "Funny you should bring that up. It was the most lovely place. Such lovely thick white snow. The slopes are perfect for skiing… and there was this _charming_ little house."

"What are you talking about Naraku?"

"It was a lovely location. And… I happened to meet a lovely young woman, she was so polite and even offered me a coffee."

He took a moment and blinked. "Rin."

"And the penny drops!"

"What have you done with her?"

"Who?"

"RIN YOU BASTARD!" He yelled down the phone, standing up from his desk.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Rin! Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"If you want to see her again, you'll come to my manor, alone. If I detect even one other soul, I will shoot Rin… right… in… your heart. You have one hour."

His pure anger made him freeze. His pure hate made him drop the phone. His pure love made him fall back to his chair. And pure sorrow made tears fall down his face.

He cried for a few minutes. He knew this was a trap. But Rin's life was on the line.

And he couldn't ignore that.

-0-

Rin bit her lip as she looked over the gardens. Naraku was pacing before her while the rest of the patio was covered in thirty others armed guards. They had been waiting for well over an hour, out in the cold.

With a sigh Rin stepped over to Naraku, holding his shoulder slightly. "Told you so."

"Rin, shut up." He shrugged her arm away. "He will come."

"He would, if I meant anything to him."

"You do." He sighed and pointed the gun at her head. "I know him."

Rin stared at him, ignoring the gun. "Naraku .I mean nothing to him."

"Naraku!"

Everyone turned to the voice, the guards snapping their guns to him. Rin blinked and felt shock fill her. "He came?"

"I knew he would." Naraku said, pressing the gun harder to her head. "Sesshomaru, if you don't want to see her dead, you'll do as I tell you."

Sesshomaru looked at them as he walked towards them, stopping at the end of the patio. "Let her go Naraku."

"Just do as I say and she won't get hurt."

His eyes shifted to the fearless Rin. "Let her go."

"You know Sesshomaru, Rin and I were having a little bet. On if you would actually come." He lowered the gun and looked at Rin. "I told you so Rin… you _are_ valuable."

Rin blinked at him then shot off at a run, right into his arms. He held her. He was shaking and she held him tight. Four years… and this was how they were reunited.

"Rin." He sighed, holding her tight.

He smiled and looked up at Naraku.

Just as he raised the gun to her back.

"NO!" he yelled, pushing her aside just as the gun went off.

The bullet embedded itself in his stomach, resting in his spine.

The agony sent him to his knees and he tried to hold in the blood. Rin screamed, grabbing him as he fell, holding him tight. "No, no, no, no!"

Her hands calmed him slightly, the pain not as bad. He knew this would happen. He knew Naraku would kill him. But he had to save Rin.

He reached up to her face, stroking back the hair. "Rin."

She was crying, tears rolling freely down his face. "No, no you can't… you can't do this to me." She leant into his shoulder, crying even more.

His hand held her close, trying to smile. "Rin…" She leant back and looked at him. He kept the pain hidden. But movement behind her drew his attention.

Naraku.

Standing right behind her.

Slowly lifting the gun.

Aimed at the back of her skull.

His heart pounded.

He wasn't going to let Rin live.

"Rin." He managed.

Her eyes shot into him.

He pulled her to his lips.

Just as the trigger was pulled.

She flinched.

And slumped forward onto him.

He ignored her blood on his face.

He just held her tight.

He closed his eyes.

Naraku smiled as he knelt next to Sesshomaru.

He pressed the gun into his forehead.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

They were cold but tears filled them.

The other man smiled.

"What can I say? It's over."

"You… didn't have to kill her."

"I did. Just to see the look on your face as I shot her."

His smile grew.

"And now… I get to see it on your face."

His hands closed around the body.

He closed his eyes.

"Rin."

**The End**

23


End file.
